


A needle to the world

by Dreamland44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamland44/pseuds/Dreamland44
Summary: Arya is mad at Sansa, can Bran show her the way forward to hope and forgiveness.  This is based on the tension in Season 7.  Arya is very angry.





	A needle to the world

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your patience with my stories, I am new to this.

Arya stormed into Bran’s room and slammed the door shut; he had of course been expecting her.

“You want to kill her” Bran said before turning around to face Arya – it wasn’t a question.

“She want’s Jon’s throne”

“Yes” he wouldn’t lie, but it wasn’t in the context that Arya thought.

She played with her sword “I’ll kill her when she least expects it, she is weak it will be easy and Jon will thank me for it”

“He will not thank you faceless one” Arya’s eyes narrowed.

“When he finds out her plotting with little finger he will beg me to do it – be glad to be rid of her, they were never close!”

“He will not ”   Bran closed his eyes for a second and continued “For someone who sees so much, you are blind when it comes to the Lady of Winterfell” she noticed he didn’t say Sansa.

“Is this the part where you tell me how much she has suffered – she’s weak, pathetic she didn’t even save father – she just stood there in her pretty dresses…….”  Arya started pacing around.

“Lord Eddard Stark was destined to die, it was not her destiny to stop it” he looked at her with his piercing eyes.

“You talk of destiny” she spat “Maybe it’s my destiny to stop Sansa stealing Jon’s throne?”

“He is coming! Fire and Ice must join, without it we will all die”

Arya snarled at Bran “I don’t fear death; I bring it”

“No and death will find you and me and without Sansa it will find everyone” 

“You act as if she is important Bran, not some power driven princess with silly dreams in her head”

“She is not who you knew, I watched her painfully turn from porcelain to ivory and now to steel”

“Jon……”

“We are _all_ changed – she knows Jon”

Arya stabbed her sword hard into the wooden floor angry “She never knew him, called him bastard – treated him like shit”

“You are right she never knew him as a child – but he has been reborn, they both have _together_ ”

“What are you saying?” Arya hated this riddle stuff she just wanted to kill something, someone.  There was always clarity in death.

“I am saying that you need to really open your eyes to see what is before you – that there will come a time when you need to use your sword – but not here, not her”  he turned his chair to look out the window and Arya followed his line of sight.  

Out in the courtyard she saw Jon arrive with another man, he jumped off his horse and in seconds she saw a flash of red and Sansa launched into Jon’s arms – he held her so tight and Arya noticed Jon lean in and he seemed to breathe her in.

“What the…..” she couldn’t believe it they were like lovers embracing not brother and sister.

“She is the key to our survival – to his survival in this long winter’s war”

Arya felt so many emotions she could hardly breathe – her favorite brother was no better than a Lannister.  

Bran heard her thoughts “He is not her brother – the truth will come out and you will understand more”.

Arya felt sick to her stomach and more confused than she had ever been.

“Take me to see him, we **_all_** have much to discuss” Arya grumbled but agreed to hear out all sides and then use a sword if she needed to later.

 

 

 


End file.
